


P Is For ?

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to you today by the letter P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P Is For ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Ernie and Rubber Duckie were having an adventure. They were gluing "P" on everything in Bert and Ernie's apartment that began with the letter P. Rubber Duckie had found a potato, a plant, and a picture. Ernie had found a plate, a pickle, a penguin, and a page. He tried gluing a P onto a pigeon but he had the worst time getting one to hold still.

Ernie decided to look for his buddy Bert, because Bert was his pal. "Pal" began with P. He looked everywhere, up, down and around. Then he looked in their room.

"Whatcha doin', Bert?" 


End file.
